Engineering Building Incident
The San Jose State engineering building isolated incident of 2008 In the fall semester of 2008 at San Jose State University, 18-year-old Eib Moz, a foreign exchange student from Africa, was found dead inside the third floor of the engineering building inside of a classroom. The student that found him quickly called campus police and informed them that he was irresponsive and not breathing. The student, who wishes to remain anonymous, described Moz’s skin texture as pale, below body temperature, and covered in veins. In addition he stated that there was a smell similar to rotting meat in the air originating from a mortal wound on the body, which appeared to be a bite mark given by an animal. Moments later, four police officers reported to the scene and three paramedics arrived for medical assistance. Moz was then put on a stretcher to be escorted into an ambulance. Once the paramedics reached the first floor right outside of the engineering building, it was reported that Moz opened his eyes and sat up in the stretcher, seemingly alive again. As one of the paramedics attempted to adjust Moz’s vitals and breathing attachments, Moz lunged at and bit the paramedic’s hand sinking his jaw deep enough for blood to be drawn. News reporters took a statement from officer Cruzado, one of the reporting officers of the crime scene, and his reply is as follows. “We tried to restrain the kid after he bit one of the EMT’s, but we couldn’t get him to open his jaws up, so after some struggling and wrestling, I tased him. It didn’t do anything to him and he still wouldn’t let go of the hand, so we tried whacking him with a baton on the head. After that he opened his mouth and finally let go, but he looked at the rest of us and got off of the stretcher. We all backed up, drew our guns, and yelled for him to stand down and get on the floor. He didn’t respond or comply, so we yelled again while slowly backing off. He instead took the stance of a football player ready to tackle us, eyeing all of us one by one. His eyes were bloodshot red and mouth was foaming a white substance mixed with the blood from the EMT. He tried lunging at my partner who kept backing up, so I shot him in the hip, but it didn’t seem to hurt or affect him. So, my partner then fired the next shot to the kid’s chest, but it still had no affect and he just kept walking towards my partner. Another officer finally put one behind his head and he dropped.” Soon after the incident, it was reported that the military and the CDC came to quarantine the area and the people involved. There is no other information on the events after the student was shot or the whereabouts of the men involved. The University also denied any record of this incident. The engineering building remained closed for a week and classes that were in the building were transferred to other available rooms or canceled.